The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and processes for heating and dispensing a normally viscous or at least partially solid edible food substance.
Dairy products such as butter have many uses associated with the preparation of food. As some examples, butter may be used as a condiment to enhance flavor, as an additive incorporated into a cake batter for baking, or alternatively as a dairy-based source of fat, which can be used for frying. Various approaches have been used for heating and melting butter to convert this normally semi-solid/solid substance (i.e. at least partially solid) at typical ambient room temperatures (e.g. about 73 degrees F.) into a liquid state or condition amenable to many uses. It is desirable to use butter in liquid spray form in many applications.
Improved systems and processes which combine the functions of melting and dispensing a food substance such as butter are desired.